The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia elegans, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Golden Delicious’.
The new Salvia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Salvia elegans, not patented. The new Salvia was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the fall of 2001 from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Hebron, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Hebron, Ill., since February, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.